


Villains Wear Capes— It’s Basically, Like, a Law

by Kittycattycat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Breakfast, Children, Cute Kids, Donnie is feral, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Hero-Villain Relationship, Lesbian Character, Meddling Kids, POV Third Person, Parent-Child Relationship, Short, Useless Lesbians, but not the Scooby doo kind suprisingly, i dunno how to tag that but Donnie is a “””villain”””, like. Professionally she’s not a bad person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Villains Wear Capes— It’s Basically, Like, a Law

“I ironed your cape earlier,” Laura chimes, stirring the oatmeal sitting on the stove. The smell isn't strong, but it's wafting gently through the air. Donnie’s stomach growls. She wanders over to the fridge and reaches for a jar of orange marmalade, hesitates, and grabs the strawberry jam. She snitches a piece of toast from Der, who whines in discontent, and sticks it into her mouth before popping open the jam jar lid.

Suddenly, Laura’s words process to her ears. Donnie blinks. “Oh my god. I haven't worn my cape in days. Who even am I anymore?”

“You should wear it more often!” Flori says excitedly, “Momma says you're really cute when you do!”

Donnie’s head whips over to where Laura is going beet red on the opposite side of the kitchen. She's covering her face with her hands, but it's doing nothing to quell the growing color spreading quickly down the nape of her neck. Donnie barks out a laugh. Laura curls farther up into a ball. Flori only grins widely as Der looks up from his book and swats at her arm.

Donnie smirks and spreads the strawberry jam across her pre-stolen toast. “So I'm cute, huh?” 

“Only when you wear capes, apparently,” Der says, and now it's Flori’s turn to swat at his arm.

“Don't you have any inventions to work on…?” Laura asks, embarrassment still clearly visible on her face.

Donnie pauses, looks Laura straight in the eye looks down at the ground, and then back at Laura. “Nice try, Parbridge! You almost had me distracted away from my plotting and scheming! But ha! You failed! I see through you like glass!”

She scrambles to the laundry room and grabs her cape before scurrying into the basement. 

“She's insane, Momma,” Flori says flatly, picking at the rind of her orange. There's no malice behind the words, just a childish enjoyment.

Laura sighs, “Maybe so.”


End file.
